User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Rathalos (5th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Lord of the Ancient Forest, better known as the King of the Skies, Rathalos! Monster Hunter: World Equipment Interesting Facts About Rathalos *Known as the Fire Wyvern (Japanese 火竜), Rathalos is considered to be the most well-known Flying Wyvern in the world. **It is also called the King of the Skies (Japanese 大空の王), Champion of the Heavens (Japanese 天空の王者), or even the King of the Flying Wyverns (Japanese 飛竜の王). **It is sometimes called the Male Fire Wyvern (Japanese 雄火竜) to differentiate it from Rathian. *Rathalos can be found living in the Forest and Hills/Verdant Hills, Deserted Island, Ancestral Steppe, Jurassic Frontier, Ancient Forest, Old Swamp, Everwood, Old Volcano, Volcano (3rd), Volcanic Hollow, Elder's Recess, Tower, Tower Summit, Ruined Ridge, Fortress Ruins, Highland, and Gorge. **Rathalos can live in the same areas as Rathian, but they prefer harsher environments. **There are two subspecies of Raths, the Old World (1st - 2nd Gen) and the Island District (3rd Gen). It is believed that the Raths seen in the 4th Generation are their own species as well. It is also mentioned that some species (Isn't exclusive to just the Raths) may vary from region to region. **During the breeding season, Rathalos will travel to certain areas to find a Rathian. *Unlike Rathian, Rathalos prefers to fight in the air rather than on the ground. Rathalos's wings allow it to fly for long periods of time where it can fight most efficiently. It likes to ambush prey from the sky before poisoning the prey item and flying off with its catch. Rathalos are the masters of the sky. **It is reported that Rathalos can fly for three days straight without tiring. *Inside Rathalos's talons is a deadly poison that weakens the victim, slowly killing the creature. *Rathalos is able to breathe fireballs from its maw, damaging foes from a distance. Though it isn't able to breathe multiple fireballs at once like Rathian, Rathalos's are said to be stronger than hers. **Interestingly, it burns its throat each time it breathes a fireball but recovers from the damage quickly. **Depending on the region, the fire-breathing abilities of some Rathalos vary from individual to individual. *Due to Rathalos being more aggressive and more skilled in combat than Rathian, it is usually placed in higher ranks than her. **The Raths encountered in Low Rank are immature, they aren't sexually-mature yet. *While Rathian cares for the young, Rathalos protects the territory from intruders. He does care for the young to a degree as well. *Rathalos's body is highly fire-resistant, even withstanding lava. *The Rathalos's shell is comprised of a layer of scales. *A ruby from a Rathalos are almost too nice to touch. *A Rath's Marrow ignites with air contact. *Rathalos webbing is heat resistant. Often used in armor-lining. *Rath meat is a popular dish in the world. A Rathalos Liver has a salty aftertaste, while a Rathalos Tongue has a person tasting the burning coal. **There is even Los Whiskey (Japanese レウスウィスキー) which is made by smoking a whiskey barrel with a Rathalos's flames. **Rath meat isn't very common, so sometimes hunters are requested to hunt Raths for that reason. *Rathalos is popular among people around the world. Some kids pretend to be Rathalos while playing, some hunters see Rathalos as a challenge they need to overcome, and some even view Rathalos as a Symbol of Nature (Japanese 自然の象徴). BGM Videos Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs